Quality of service (QoS) is desired by most customers operating in a network centric organization (NCO). QoS ensures high-quality performance for critical applications.
Traditional networks are based on destination-based routing and typically do not actively manage network resources in determining resource allocation. In traditional networks, link states and bandwidth characteristics are static. Conventional QoS provisioning technologies assume stable link connectivity and link characteristics, i.e., link up/down state and link bandwidth capacity.
This assumption is not valid for non-traditional networks having link states and bandwidth characteristics that are dynamic. One such network is a dynamic mobile ad hoc heterogeneous network having mobile nodes at the network's edge and mobile nodes at the network's core infrastructure. The dynamic mobile ad hoc heterogeneous network has link state characteristics that vary in real time.
There is a need for QoS provisioning for networks having dynamic link states and bandwidth characteristics.